Rock Bottom
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 11 |airDate = 31st December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = Two Can Keep A Secret |nextEpisode = Miles North }} is the eleventh episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 31st, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... “Austin Aulie’ie,” Two guards approach him. “You are arrested under suspicion of treason and abandonment.” “That’s odd,” Scarlette comments from her headquarters. “Someone unauthorized just entered the cells.” Back at the cells, Austin reunites with his friends. Jayme has to pick Chey from the ground, telling her that they’re saved and they have to go. Arianna hugs Austin. They run down the hallways, Purry swearing she knows the way out when they’re discovered by Steven who fires a warning shot above their heads. Running, Steven shoots and almost hits Purry, causing her to falter and jump for cover down the wrong hallway. Separating herself from the group. “Come on out, Purry. Nobody is going to hurt you. It’s just how it’s got to be.” Purry shoots Steven tearfully. She runs over to his dying body. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” She cries, noticing the harshness of his eyes have turned soft, and he looks at her for a moment. She takes his hand. ”Steven…” And he clutches back, squeezing with the last remaining strengths he has. “I’m so proud of you.” He murmurs, dying in her arms. Story Purry stands. Steven’s dead body limp on the ground. His blood surrounds her and pools at her feet. She shakes with intense as she looks down at the scene. She whimpers, saying for a final time that she’s sorry. She steps back, leaving bloody footprints on the floor. She runs from the scene. Going down the hallway, she doesn’t even look. She has to find her friends. She can’t stand being alone anymore. She’s always alone. And then she bumps into someone, catching her off guard. It’s Sara. She looks up at her for a brief moment before beginning to cry again. Sara doesn’t need to ask. She knows Steven is gone. How? She didn’t know. She pulls Purry into a hug. They make their way out of the kingdom, carefully trying to find their friends in the process. But to no use. Purry panics, believing them to be dead or taken back to the cell but Sara insists they got out. Coming across an exit, they find several guards crowded around one of their own. Dead. Purry covers her mouth in an attempt to hold in a cry. Sara pulls her behind a tree. Sara tells her not to panic and to wait them out. Eventually, the guards leave with the other guard’s body. Maybe he was just unconscious. The girls didn’t know. Sara pulls Purry up. She struggles to her feet. They manage to evade the others and make their way out of the Kingdom. But still no sign of the group. Outside the walls, when Purry thinks all is clear, she finally tumbles to the ground and began hysterically crying again. Sara tries to find out what happened, but Purry is hysterical. A noise, and Sara shudders in fear, turning around. Minina stands alone. Sara rushes to grab a rock to defend herself with but Minina exclaims, holding out her hands in defense. “Hey! Hey! Are you with Austin?! I knew he was going in, did he break you out?! Did he do it?!” She asks, Sara stops in her tracks. A trap? Or sincerity? She has no choice but to trust the girl, and drop the rock at her feet. “Yes.” She tells her, her voice croaky. She hadn’t even realised Purry has stopped her noise. Opting to lie on the ground in a quiet sob. “Do you know where he is?” Minina asks, but Sara just shakes her head. Letting a tear fall from her eyes. But, from the distance, Minina points. A group of people making their way towards them. Purry scurried upwards and hid behind the tree. Her legs like jelly she had to use her hands to basically drag herself. But it’s them. Sara knows it’s them. Rushing over, Noah and Little Buddy sprint ahead. It’s them. They ask if Purry is okay but once they spot her peeking out from her hiding spot they rush over to her. Noah snorting something to Little Buddy along the way. She pulls herself out, crashing into Noah’s arms. Little Buddy tries to wrap his short arms around the two but only manages so far. Sara falls to the ground, exhausted. Minina approaches her, holding out an apple. Some she had collected while being separated. Sara smiles, and happily takes it. Miguel, as much as hates to say it, tells the travellers they have to keep moving, as the guards will be looking for them primarily at nightfall. Chey in Jayme's arms, shakes her head stating she can’t go again, Minina handing out apples to everyone and sliding one into Chey’s hand. Jayme reassures her that it’s for their own good. Minina stands by Austin’s side and she asks where they’re going now. “The Gracia Empire, we’ll be safer there,” Miguel explains. “There we’ll become The Warriors again.” Poll 211 Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn *Brutus Trivia